7 Special DemiGods
by nightlockberries
Summary: 13 year old Jadelyn finds out that not only is she a daughter of Zeus, she is part of a group of seven Demi-Gods who are more powerful than the rest, and must go on dangerous quest. SYOC is closed!
1. Chapter 1

"That will be three dollars and fifty cents." I give the clerk a five dollar bill, and grab the water bottle and mango water ice. She hands me my change, I give a nod of thanks before jogging over to the dugout. I hand the water to Loren.

"How's the game?" I ask, and put on my sunglasses.

She moves her baseball bat to the side. "Alright. Your sunglasses are practically a mirror." She looks over and groans. "Great, Sara's at bat. Let me go help her out."

"Okay" I walk back to the bleachers and sit down, twirling my spoon in the water ice. I unzip my black and purple jacket but don't take it off because I get cold easily. Pushing my curly dark hair into a pony tail, I set the water ice next to me. I give a cheer for Loren, who's next up. Something white flashes by my sight, and I realize that a ten dollar bill has fallen out of my pocket. "Oh come on." I hop off the bleachers, but the wind blows it forward. "Really?" I growl. The wind blows the bill right into the woods. _Is it worth it?_ I think. _Yeah._

I run into the forest, and see the money lying neatly on top of a log that overlooks the river. I grab it, but decide to go further into the woods. I've gone only about ten feet when the crumbling dirt below me gives way, and I tumble down a slope. I don't scream, because I'm not in the mood to get a mouthful of dirt. Finally, I land with a bump, and my sunglasses fall to the ground. I'm about to get up when I see a figure in the lenses of my sunglasses. I must be seeing things, because it looks like she has snakes for hair. She gives me the chills though, so I don't move, and hope that she won't notice me. Just in case, I eye a long, sturdy stick just two feet from my hand.

"Where are you, little Demi-God?" She hisses, but I think she's talking to herself. My mind flashes back to all the Greek mythology I had read over the summer, and wonder if its possible that I'm hiding from Medusa. If I am, then my sunglasses can act as an impromptu version of Perseus' shield. Could I be a Demi-God? No way.

Her snakes give a sudden loud hiss. "Found you!" She yells. I lay still for one more second, hoping some other kid is near me, but no such luck. I spring up, my back to her, stick and sunglasses in hand. Reflection-Medusa leaps for me, but I turn –eyes closed- and hear a _thwack_ as the stick smacks her in the stomach. "You'll pay for that." I get shoved roughly into te creek and hit my head on a rock. I mange to stand without opening my eyes, but I'm dizzy, and when I feel the back of my head, it's sticky.

I turn, looking in the sunglasses again. What I see is a pale boy who looks my age riding a giant dog come out of nowhere. "What?" I mutter. He slices a black sword wildly, and Medusa explodes into dust.

"Hey, let me help you." He offers, but looks as tired as I feel.

"No, I'm fine." But he somehow picks me up onto the giant dog, and we burst into shadows.

I'm in a white bed, and a centaur is standing over me, along with the dude from earlier. Wait, _centaur?_

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"Jadelyn, you are a Demi-God."

"How do you know my na- wait, I'm a Demi-God? This so freaking cool!" I yell. They exchange a glance; this is obviously not the reaction they expected. The centaur and the boy introducethemselves, and explained everything to me. But he told me something that apparently wasn't normal for most Demi-Gods.

"There is a group of seven Demi-Gods that are more powerful than most. They will have be more responsible with their powers, and face down monsters, and do dangerous quests. You are one of the seven."

I couldn't think of anything to say except, "Who is my parent?" Suddenly, Nico and Chiron are looking at the space right above my head. I look up to and see a large lightning bolt.

Chiron looks at me. "You are Jadelyn, daughter of Zeus."

_**A/N- So, what do you think? You can submit a camper to be one of the six. No camper can be from the same god/goddess, and their special power must have to do with their godly parent. Here is the form: **_

_**Name: **_

_**Godly Parent: **_

_**Age: **_

_**Appearance: **_

_**Backstory/How they got to camp:**_

_**Personality: **_

_**Special Power(s): **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chiron leads me to the Big House, where another Demi-God with special powers waits. She looks my age, 13.

"Hi." I extend a hand. "My names Jadelyn." I notice she's looking down at her feet, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm Sea." I also notice that she has a slight stutter. Despite her shyness, she's streaked her long black hair with a stripe of pink and purple. An awkward silence passes between us, when tall boy who looks around 15 or 16 walks in. He's wearing a Green Day shirt, which makes me look down at my own Foster the People shirt.

"My names Alec, son of Hades."

"I'm Jadelyn, daughter of Zeus."

For once, Sea looks up, and I realize she has bright eyes that look just like the ocean. "I'm Sea, daughter of –"

"Poseidon?" I blurt in. She nods.

"It is kind of obvious." Alec says. Chiron comes in, and informs us that we should start training together.

"What should we do first?" Sea asks. She's starting to become open to us.

"Archery sounds cool." I say.

"I like sword fighting." Alec suggests.

"I guess we could start with sword fighting. " I open the door, and step onto the porch of the Big House. As we walk along the path, I realize something. "I just realized, we're all children of the Bug Three."

"Yeah, I guess we are." Alec says. We arrive at the sword fighting arena, and each pick out a sword. I find medium sized sword, that's a frosty blue, and the blade looks like ice.

"This is kind of cool" I say, flipping it, which isn't the best idea. I miss it, and the blade impales into the ground. Alec and Sea look at me. I tug it out of the ground with some difficulty.

"Smooth." Alec eventually says. Sea smiles.

"You think that was smooth? Check this out." I spin, the sword extended, and cut clean through the straw filled dummy.

"That was cool, where did you learn that?" Sea asks, but quietly.

"Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess." I laugh. "See? Video games are good for you. Or at least Demi-Gods." I flip the sword again, but catch it, and jab it into another dummy's stomach. I keep jabbing and slicing my way through the enemy dummies. Straw spills out, and I look around. Alec has reduced a dummy to ribbons, a sword in each hand, and Sea has ripped up at least ten.

"Jeez." Alec says, looking at the now straw-covered floor. "We made a mess."

_**A/N- So, we have four spots left. I hope I got Alec and Sea's personalities right. I'm sorry if the chapter was kind of boring, but I have to introduce characters, right? Anyway, to blacknightguitar, you can make his powers a little bit more special-er. If specialer is a word. **_


	3. Chapter 3

After cleaning up the arena, we decide to try archery, and then hit the climbing wall. I'm okay at it, besides my first try, when I hit tree around 15 feet away from the target, but Sea is amazing at it. The climbing wall is fun, but when Sea comes to get me, I'm changing into a new shirt, because my first one is singed at the bottom. Pulling the Invader ZIM shirt over my head, I answer the door.

"Hey Sea, what's up?"

"Chiron says that four new campers have come, and they're the last people in our group. We need to go back to the Big House." She explains.

"Alright." I slip on my combat boots. We head to the Big House, where Chiron, Alec, and four other people are waiting.

A girl with long brown hair in a pony tail waves at me. "Hi, my names Luna. I'm daughter of Iris."

A boy with black hair and blue eyes steps forward. "I'm Lucas, and my mom is Aphrodite."

"My parent is Arachne, and my name is Nelly." Says a tall girl with frizzy brown hair and a shirt that's been drawn and painted on.

An athletic looking girl with long black speaks up. "I'm Evelyn, daughter of Apollo." Sea, Alec, and I introduce ourselves. Then Chiron speaks up.

"Now, you all know that you are different than other Demi-Gods. You have special powers that will reveal themselves soon, possibly in battle. Now, I want you to spend time together, and get to know each other. But you must be careful, because they could be triggered by anything." He dismisses us, and we decide to go back to the sword fighting arena. I pair up with Sea, because she's the closet to my age. She fingers her charm bracelet, and tugs on a pearl charm. It falls off the bracelet, but it transforms into a gleaming white sword.

"Wow, that's cool." I say. I grab the same frosty sword from earlier.

"Thanks. The other charms do things too." I look at the heart, trident, starfish, and dolphin charms. Strapping on amour, Sea swings first, and I pull my sword up quickly, blocking her blow. We continue this for around five minutes, when I feel a buzzing go up my arm, and Sea jerks back, rubbing her arm.

"I think you just shocked me." She says.

"I did? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It must have been my special powers coming through." I hope that I won't accidently shock anyone I like. "Maybe we should take a break."

So we do, and now I'm heading to dinner. Standing at the fire, I sacrifice a slice of my pineapple pizza, and head back to the table, ordering a glass of Cherry Coca-Cola. Mr. D speaks up.

"Attention campers. We are going to play capture the flag after dinner, so finish eating and try not to kill each other." He says in his usual bored tone. A cheer erupts from the tables, me included. Who doesn't love a good game of capture the flag? So I finish my slice of pizza and rush over to Sea.

"Ready to play?" I ask.

"Yup. This should be fun." She says. We head down to the forest to get our armor on and decide teams. I pull on some light weight armor, and the blue frosty sword. We decide on teams. It's going to be Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, and some children of minor gods and goddesses, including Nemesis. On the other team is Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Dionysius, and the other minor gods and goddesses, including Hecate.

"This should be fun." Sea says. I nod and adjust my helmet. I am somehow how appointed flag holder, and call Sea over to help me find a spot. We run through the woods, and eventually find a tree that is hollow, big enough for four people to stand comfortably in the trunk. _**(A/N-I ran into a tree like this once!)**_ We nod, duck inside, and plant the flag firmly in the ground.

"Now… We wait." I say, flopping on the ground and folding my legs Indian style. A couple of Athena and Apollo campers stand guard about ten feet away from the tree. Three Hermes kids go and scout for the other teams flag, and the others stand guard too. Around ten minutes in, five campers from Ares come charging toward us. I take out my sword, and stand in front of the flag with Sea. Deflecting a blow from a rather large Ares camper, I somehow manage to knock him to the ground with a kick to the ankles. I'm grinning triumphantly when another Ares camper knocks me to the ground, the wind momentarily knocked out of me. In my daze, the world turns grey. Everything slows, and has a double outline. I still try and stand, but I feel like I'm swimming in concrete. The air grows cold, and a chilling voice seeps through my mind.

"It was all in vain…" The voice comes from deep in the earth, a scraping and horrible tone. "The battle in Manhattan… The deaths… Everything."

"What?" I try and mutter, but I can barely speak. The cold, cruel voice says one last sentence.

"I will come back…"

Suddenly, color returns and the world is back to normal time. I realize someone is shaking me.

"Jadelyn, are you okay?" Sea asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stand slowly.

"You're really pale."

"What happened?"

"Well, you yelled, and then you went limp for a minute. Maybe we should get Chiron."

"No, I'm fine, really."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I had a very bad writers block, and could not write. I also took a writing course, which took up some time. But to make it up to you, this chapter is longer than my usual chapters, and also introduces the PLOT! Isn't that nice? Anyway, on the long-ish plot chapter!**_

_**P.S. I gave Luna an extra power!**_

When Capture the Flag is over (We won), I run ahead and call Chiron. He pauses and looks behind him.

"Jadelyn, what's wrong?" I explain to him what happened. His face looks grave. "Oh dear… Come with me to the Big House. I have to consult Mr. D" We walk- or, in Chiron's case trot- to the Big House. I wait on the porch while he talks with Mr. D_. I wonder what's going on_, I think. I remember hearing about the war against Kronos, and hope that the voice wasn't his. I hop onto the porch railing, and stare at the clouds. I find clouds shaped like a duck, a taco, a cactus, and Beemo from Adventure Time. As Chiron opens the door, I find a platypus-cloud.

"So, what's going on?" I ask.

"I want you to go to the Oracle's cave, and consult her. It seems you are going to get your first quest."

"A quest? Cool!" Again, Chiron seems confused at my reaction to dangerous things. He points to a slightly hidden path that leads into the forest. I trod along it, feeling a slight chill in the darker parts of the forest. After about five minutes, I reach a cave. The front of the cave has an elegant arch-way set into the stone, and thick purple curtains. I part them to see a red headed teenager sitting cross legged on a misty blue couch, a controller in her hand. A flat screen television sits on the stone wall across from her, and an X-Box 360 is set up, with Portal on the screen, GlaDOS' voice blaring from the speakers.

I say the first thing that pops into my mind. "The cake is a lie." She looks at me.

"I know. I've played the game before."

"Wait. Isn't the Oracle supposed to be-"

"-All old and mysterious? I've heard it before." She smiles. "My names Rachel."

"So, Rachel-The-Oracle, I need a quest-prophecy-thing." I say. She nods, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. Her eyes fly open, revealing a bright green glow. I'm a bit taken a back, but assume it's a side effect to being the Oracle of Delphi. When she speaks, her voice sounds tripled, and has a raspy tone.

"_**Seven shall go to the temple of the Lost Goddess**_

_**And awaken someone with great power,**_

_**The Jewel of the Moon They Shall Find, **_

_**The return journey, all shall seem fine**_

_**But instead face their darkest hour." **_

Her eyes close and snap back open to reveal their normal coloring.

"Uh… Thanks." I say, and stumble out of the cave. I fight the urge to run back to the Big House. I think over the prophecy. It didn't sound too good. The lines 'And awaken someone with great power' and the line about our Darkest Hour keep jumping out at me. I arrive at the Big House, and tell Chiron the prophecy.

"That doesn't sound good." He looks worried. "Gather the other Demi-Gods, and we will talk about this." I walk a couple feet away from the Big House when Nelly comes running up to me.

"Hi." I say. "I need to talk to you, and the rest of us."

"Okay." She says, and starts toward the Big House.

"Wait, how did you know to be here?" I ask.

Nelly looks confused. "Luck, I guess." She goes inside, and I walk a couple more feet, to find Luna sitting on the branch of a tree. I explain to her what's going on.

"That doesn't sound too good." She swings down from the tree.

"I'll meet you at the Big House." I go on walking, and arrive at the Aphrodite cabin first. I knock on the door, and an over whelming smell of perfume hits me as Lucas opens the door.

"We have a quest. We're going to meet with Chiron at the Big House." He nods.

"Okay." He jogs to the Big House and I continue on to the Apollo cabin. Someone opens the door, and I ask for Evelyn. After a minute, she comes up and leans against the door frame.

"What's up?" I tell her about the quest.

"Oh. Hmm. I guess I'll see you at the Big House." I nod, and I head to the Hades Cabin next.

"Hi." Alec says, answering the door.

"We need to meet at the Big House. There's a quest, and Chiron wants to talk to us."

"Alright." He walks off. I get the Poseidon cabin, and explain everything to Sea. We walk to the Big House, and find everyone sitting around the ping-pong table.

"So, we have a quest to do something, or something." I say. I repeat the prophecy, and tell them about the voice I heard.

"Darkest hour, huh?" Lucas repeats. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Where is it?" I ask. "The Lost Goddess' temple. And who is the Lost Goddess?" Chiron clears his throat.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it may be Achelois, who was a minor Goddess of the moon. She could also heal and wash away pain. Long ago, she faded. Her biggest temple is in Greece."

"Greece?" I ask. "How will we get there?"

Sea pipes up. "I can't really fly, unless I'd like to get zapped." I give her an apologetic smile.

"Not a boat" Alec says.

"Well, I might be able to rainbow travel us there." Luna offers.

"Rainbow travel?" Evelyn asks. Luna nods. We look at Chiron for permission, and soon after Luna is standing in the middle of the room, after we went and got nectar, ambrosia, and weapons.

"O Goddess, except our offering. Take us to the Temple of Achelois' in Greece. She throws a Drachma in, and motions for the rest of us to do so. After offering the golden coins, a bright glowing light pulses around the room. It washes over us, and a cool tingling passes through my skin, and the white glowing blocks my vision. A swirling breeze blows onto me. When the light clears, a crumbling Greek building is in front of me, and the sun's heat pounds down on me. The others surround me, and we walk into the Temple of the Lost Goddess.

We first enter a narrow stone hallway that easily echoes our footsteps. The air is cool and crisp, unlike the dry, musty feeling I expected. We walk in silence in the down-sloping hallway for a while until reaching a huge chamber. The air is almost freezing, but I figure it's from being under-ground. The ceiling is high above my head, and the walls must be at least 50 feet apart. In the middle of the chamber stands a stone statue of Achelois. It's big, going to the top of the ceiling. She has long flowing hair going down to her ankles, and wide, judging eyes. Looking at the statue sends a ripple of energy through me. Etched into the statues base says 'Achelois, Goddess of Healing and Partial Goddess of the Moon.' in Ancient Greek.

"Wow." I can't help but speak aloud.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sea says.

"Wait, what's that?" Lucas points to something in the far corner.

"Let's find out." Alec says. We walk to the object, the air growing colder still.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Nelly says. We continue towards the object, which looks rectangular, about six feet long. It seems to be standing on some kind of pedestal.

"Is that- a coffin?" Evelyn asks. A shiver runs down my back. When we get close to it, I can see paintings on it. Of decay, battle, and the Gods and Goddesses falling.

"What?" Luna asks, sounding as shocked as I feel.

"Whose coffin is this?" I wonder out loud.

"I see you found the coffin." A voice says from the doorway. We all turn to see a man who looks to be in his early 20s, about 22 or 23. He looks normal, except for bright, golden eyes. "It's just a prop." The voice is cold and rough, the same voice I heard earlier. It doesn't fit the young man at all. "No, the spirit of Kronos will be directly transferred."

"How?" I blurted out. "The last time he reformed was only seven years ago, and it took thousands of years to happen."

"Not with the healing powers of Achelois." He smirks.

"But she's faded too." Nelly says.

"Not for long." He pulls out a clear, shimmering jewel on a silver chain.

"The Jewel of the Moon." I blurt out. "It has to be." He smirks again.

"Correct. "

"Who are you?" Sea asks. Her face looks pale, like she almost recognizes him.

"Me? I'm Percy Jackson."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, all. I know I haven't been updating this at all. I lost interest in this, and I don't even know what was going to happen. So, I've decided to make a poll that decide if you guys want me to rewrite it, or just delete it. I feel kind of bad about it, so I got this idea. Anyway, go ahead and vote!


End file.
